


Most Wanted

by vivala_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crime, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, englands most wanted, sorry its shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivala_stylinson/pseuds/vivala_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are most wanted by authorities and eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Wanted

“Ready babe?” Louis asked as the pulled up to the bank. “Ready.” Harry said slipping his mask on. Louis followed Harry’s actions and slipped his mask on as well. They were about to pull the biggest heist of their lives, if they get caught their lives are over. The bank they are robbing has £4,000,000 in the safe. Louis and Harry got out of the car leaving it running for a quick escape. Once out they ran to the bank with guns in hand. They busted in and Louis yelled “This is a robbery get on the fucking ground!! NOW!” Everyone hit the ground with screams of terror.

Harry ran up to the clerk with a bag in hand “Money, now.” The clerk hurried to gather the money. She stuffed it in the bag as he heard Louis yell “Leave your fucking phone alone or I’ll blow your fucking hands off!” “T-that’s £2,000,000 r-right there.” She said stammering. “Go!” Louis yelled and ran for the door. They ran to the car and sped off.

“You were great.” Harry spoke to Louis. “Look who’s talking, you just got us half of what the bank had!” Louis said smiling at him. They both removed their masks when no cars were around, just so nobody saw the criminals reveal their true selves. Once they pull into their driveway they get out and go inside, leaving the money in the car till night. 

They go inside and take off their clothes. Harry barely has his short off before Louis lips are on him savagely kissing him. “You took charge so well; I want you to take change tonight.” Louis said in a low tone. Harry let a little smile play on his lips before kissing Louis one last time. “I want you to go to our room now and put on the sexiest thing you can find.” Harry said before pushing Louis towards their bedroom. "5 minutes starting now!" Harry yelled down the hall at Louis.

After 5 minutes passed Harry eagerly walked half ran to their room. "Louis I'm coming in." Harry said before opening the door to reveal a Louis he absolutely loved, Louis in lace panties and thigh highs. Harry groaned at the sight in front of him. Harry's pants got uncomfortably tight. He walked towards Louis and stopped in front of him. He looked down at Louis hungrily, planning of how he will wreck him. "I'm going to wreck you baby." Harry told Louis. "Okay." Louis said with big eyes. 

He got on top of Louis, he just stared into Louis eyes for a long moment before kissing him firmly. He ground his erection into Louis crotch earning a moan from him. Louis pulled away from the kiss. "Harry please" Louis pleaded "I need this so much. Wreck me." Harry stood up and literally ripped the panties off Louis. He put some lube on his cock and roughly entered Louis with no warning. Louis cried out in pain. "Shh its okay baby." Harry cooed before thrusting in and out of Louis. Soon Louis painful cried turned into pleasure filled moans. "Oh Daddy, oh fuck." Louis moaned. "Say that again." Harry demanded. "Daddy." Louis moaned louder almost making Harry cum from the new name. "Tell the neighbours my name baby." "Daddy! Daddy I'm going to cum!" Louis shouted. Harry thrust into Louis a few more times before Louis painted his chest with sperm. Harry came deep in Louis fresh fucked hole. 

Harry laid down beside Louis and wrapped his arms around him. "I like that daddy thing." Harry whispered into Louis ear. "I don't know where it came from." Louis admitted. "Do it more often." Harry told Louis. He just nodded. 

Louis sat up and turned to Harry. His hands started to roam Harry's fit body. Louis moved so he was straddling Harry's hips. He started to ground his crotch into Harry. His hands went to Louis cheeks and started to squeeze them. Louis brought his lips to Harry's and kissed him then to his jaw, neck, collar bones, down his chest to his cock. He pressed a kiss to the base. He brought his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue and got a throaty moan from Harry. He took hall of him into his mouth no problem. He brought his hand down to his length and started to stroke it slowly driving himself mad. As he sped up his strokes he started to bob his head around Harry's cock faster. Harry's moans got more frequent and louder. He shot cum down Louis throat. Louis pulled off Harry and continued to tug on his cock. "Baby I got you." Harry said. He pulled his hand away and brought his mouth to Louis cock. He started to bob his head and sped up. Louis started to buck his hips forcing Harry to take more of him. "Ddaddy" Louis moaned "I don't think I can a second time." Harry kept trying. A tear escaped from Louis eye. "Please" Louis pleaded. "I'm trying baby. I'm trying." Harry said pulling off Louis. "Do something please." Louis whispered painfully. Harry grabbed the lube and lubed up Louis cock and eased himself onto it. He slowly started to go up and down. Louis let out a little moan. "Oh god." Louis whispered. Harry started to go faster then he his his prostate and let out a moan. "Going to cum." Louis whispered. 

Harry felt Louis heat fill him for the second time today. Harry rode Louis till he came. Harry pecked Louis lips then got up for a shower. "You want to come too?" Harry asked Louis. Louis got up and walked to where Harry was. They took a shower and Harry poked fun at Louis, "Badass criminal can't come for a second time." 

Later that night they sat down to watch tv when the news came on. "The duo is on it again" the reported said "Late this afternoon the 2 unidentified males robbed yet another bank. £2,000,000 was taken and authorities are on high alert." Louis looked at eachother and laughed. 

There were several more incidents but they were caught and sent to prison for life for 7 counts of robbery, 2 counts of assault, and possession of illegal firearms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feed back please??? I see you showing off my work ao3feed-larry.tumblr.com and ao3feed-larrystylinson.tumblr.com


End file.
